This invention relates to fluid administration or infusion devices and more particularly to such devices which include catheter placement units.
Intravenous fluid administration devices often include a holder carrying a plastic catheter and a removable needle cannula extending through the catheter and past the distal tip of the catheter for inserting the needle and catheter through the skin and into a body vessel, such as a vein of a patient. If the venipuncture is successfully performed, the needle is removed and a source of infusion liquid, such as glucose, blood, saline solution, or other liquid, is connected to the holder to supply the infusion liquid to the vein.
Air must, of course, be removed from the catheter placement device, and the infusion liquid source connected to it without introducing air into the device in order to avoid any air being introduced into the vein of the patient. Generally, after the venipuncture and removal of the needle, blood is allowed to flush the air from the catheter holder, and a liquid-filled delivery tube from the infusion liquid source is then carefully connected to the blood-filled device.
Performing the above steps without introducing air into the system is relatively tedious, and generally results in blood escaping from the device and soiling clothing or the like or requiring the use of absorbant materials to catch the escaping blood. Also, the above connection of the infusion liquid source to the device requires manipulation of parts while the catheter is in the vein of the patient, and this tends to increase patient discomfort and the danger of damage to the patient.